Out Of Grasp, Yet Within Reach
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: Set After the 3 year time skip. When Kagome returns to the Feudal Era, she isn't the same. How could this girl, dressed in dark colours, be the Kagome they know? And is the girl Naomi responsible? And know it's up to Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sanjo and the mysterious Shin help them? Rated T for language. KagomexInuyasha, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**El-chan: Hey guys! (And gurls, I'm not being sexist or anything!)1 It's me, writing a InuYasha fanfic. This takes place in the 3 year timeskip and is in modern times. Also, when i describe Mi-chan, i thought why not go all out. Disclaimer please!**

**Mi-chan: El-chan only owns the OC's and the plot!**

* * *

Author's POV

"And this is our new student, Naomi Tachibana." The teacher said to the sophomore class. "Would you like to say anything, Tachibana-san?" Naomi said nothing. "Tachibana-san, I insist you introduce yourself."

"My name is Naomi Tachibana. I like reading, writing, english, math, chemistry and French. I come from Osaka and my three favourite colours are purple, black and dark blue." Naomi stated in a monotone voice.

"Please take a seat next to Higurashi-san. Higurashi-san, please raise your hand." Kagome raised her hand and the girl sat next to her.

Naomi had dirty blonde hair [A./N dirty blonde is a shade of blonde, look it up!] and she had beautiful dark green eyes with long black eyelashes. Her lips were pink and she had high cheekbones. Her hair was down reaching waist-length, and she had a black pen that she was tapping on her desk while looking up at the complicated equation on the board. She scribbled something down onto a piece of paper and glanced up and down again. She was wearing the school uniform. (Basically the same uniform Kagome wears but navy blue with a yellow neck tie.)

As Kagome observed the girl she realised that this girl sitting next to her was stunning. She probably already has a fan club.

~Lunch~

"Hey." Kagome looked up at the girl who said that to see Naomi.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." Kagome replied. The girl sat and the two soon started chatting.

"No way! Your kidding right!" Kagome exclaimed at her new friend, Naomi.

"Nope. Every word is true."

"Wow."

"I know right!" Both girls started laughing.

* * *

~A Year Later~

"Run!" Shouted Naomi, laughing.

Both girls were laughing as they ran into the Naomi's house. The girls had been at a party while Kagome's mom that she was studying with Naomi. Both girls had just been running away from the angry mob of neighbours that were next to the place the party was being held. Soon after the neighbours left, Naomi got a text.

[Naomi/_Friend_/**Other Friend**]

_Hey, the party is back on. U comin? _

**Yeah, I heard th Kim is gonna b there. **

B there ASAP

* * *

~After graduation~

"Hey, lets go see that we'll you love so much!" Suggested Naomi.

"Sure!"

Both girls has changed so much since their first encounter.

Kagome looked the same face and hair wise, but her clothing style was completely different. Kagome was wearing a pair of black shiny skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with the fades words, 'What the hell', on it in black lettering, and a pair of knee-high black goth boots.

Naomi looked the same face wise and her hair was the same, but she was wearing a tight black denim mini-skirt, a tight blood red crop top, a pair of platform gladiator knee high open toed 4-inch high heels sandals, a black choker with a small gold cross hanging off of it, a black leather strap watch with rivets, small black spinel pave hoop earrings and a black mini leather satchel.

Both girls looked into the well curiously. Kagome climbed in and Naomi followed.

"What's going on!" Naomi shouted, looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her and explained it all.

~Soon after~

Both girls had climed over the well walls and fell onto the ground, staring upwards at the midday sun. Slowly but surely, they fell asleep.

~Later on that day~

Naomi woke up first. She stretched, yawned and woke Kagome up.

"I'm so tired!" Complains Naomi.

"Hey, at least we fell asleep willingly this time." Kagome reminded her.

"Good point. I remember when we used to faint due to alcohol consumption." Both girls laugh at the fond memory.

They stood up, and turned around. There, Kagome wa stage switch the biggest shock of her life.

"How are you Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Hey... InuYasha."


	2. Please Read

**Hey guys.**

**Ummm... How do I put this. I have really bad writers block. I can't write anything because of it and it's pissing me off. All my inspiration is gone and I keep imagining my OC's and the characters dying off in really weird, sad and gruesome ways. So, HELP ME! This is torture! I can't write any fan fiction and it HURTS! Suggestions? Have any of you guys had really bad writers block before and have any tips to deal with it? I'll do anything here, so HELP! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**HELP ME,**

**~The Phoenix Avenger~**


End file.
